This invention relates to article tracking devices and is particularly directed to improved article tracking devices which combine a global positional satellite receiver and cellular control channel analog or digital signalling means in a computer chip which can be attached to a desired article, such as a laptop or desktop computer, server, person, animal, vehicle or the like to automatically signal the location of the protected article to a central location where the information can be made available over the internet for appropriate parties.
Articles are frequently lost, misplaced, stolen and the owners are thus deprived of the benefit of such articles. Unfortunately, most articles are difficult or impossible to track or locate, once they have been removed from their proper location. Consequently the ability to locate and track such articles has been of considerable interest for many years. With the advent of radio, computers and microtechnology, numerous types of tracking and locating devices have been proposed. However, most of the prior art tracking and locating devices have been bulky and cumbersome and could not conveniently be hidden in or inconspicuously attached to an article to be protected. Also, most prior art article tracking and locating devices have relied upon low power or microwave radio technology and, hence, have had very limited range. In addition, most prior art article tracking and locating devices have relied only upon a single energy source for energization and, therefore, have been heavy or have had short useful lives.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and an improved article tracking and locating device is provided which is inexpensive to manufacture and sell, is compact in size and weight and, hence, can conveniently be hidden in or inconspicuously attached to an article to be protected and which provides worldwide tracking and locating ability together with the ability to make the necessary information available virtually instantly to appropriate parties anywhere in the world.
These advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing an improved article tracking and locating system comprising a global positioning satellite receiver built into a peripheral component interconnect board, together with means for transmitting analog and digital signals over the cellular control channel to a central location where the desired information can be made available immediately over the internet to appropriate persons.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention an improved article tracking and locating device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved article tracking and locating device which is inexpensive to manufacture and sell.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved article tracking and locating device which is minuscule in size and weight and, hence, can conveniently be hidden in or inconspicuously attached to an article to be protected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved article tracking and locating device which provides worldwide tracking and locating ability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved article tracking and locating device which provides worldwide tracking and locating ability together with the ability to make the necessary information available virtually instantly to appropriate parties anywhere in the world.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved article tracking and locating system comprising a global positioning satellite receiver built into a peripheral component interconnect board, together with means for transmitting analog and digital signals over the cellular control channel to a central location where the desired information can be made available immediately over the internet to appropriate persons.